Baymax tres punto cero - cap 2
by Sora-Saki88
Summary: Continuación de la historia sobre Hiro, Baymax y sus amigos. Hiro continua experimentando con nueva tecnologia, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se esta convirtiendo en alguien egoista. Conforme nota la lejania de sus amigos, se encierra aun mas en su propio universo, algo que ni Baymax parece poder tratar. Hasta que ocurre un problema...


2.

Las vacaciones llegaron más pronto de lo que habría creído. Cualquier chico normal las habría añorado con impaciencia. Para Hiro habían llegado demasiado aprisa. Significaban dos cosas: no más clases por dos meses, y no más amigos hasta el siguiente semestre. Aunque había dicho que haría verano, había sido mitad mentira. Existía un proyecto, sí, pero de momento era secreto. Si funcionaba lo mostraría no solo a sus amigos, también a sus maestros, y quién sabe, con ello lograría adelantar y graduarse con los otros cuatro. Aunque llevaba apenas cuatro meses trabajando en él, la idea había surgido hacía casi un año. Esos ocho meses anteriores los había ocupado investigando en diferentes fuentes mientras sacaba sus materias y demás proyectos del Instituto. Pruebas y errores en China, Japón, Alemania. Algunos proyectos caseros venidos a menos en segundos, documentos oficiales impresos, blogs, videos en la red. Había visto de todo. Solo le había quedado una fuente por explorar.

Un día, mientras tía Cass salía a hacer las compras, corrió la mampara, trepó en la silla y bajó las cajas de la repisa más alta. Tadashi, más que dedicarse a la invención de máquinas tanto como él- es decir, por cada robotito que Tadashi creaba, Hiro hacía diez-, se había empeñado en la investigación y recopilación de datos. Eso sin contar los múltiples proyectos de los Hermanos Hamada, y claro, la excepción en Baymax. Pero dentro de la caja había algunos pequeños prototipos. Diminutos y sin acabar, pero útiles para el proyecto de Hiro. También había planos retacando folders y cuadernos con notas, eso sí, pulcramente escritas. La caligrafía de su hermano le dio escalofríos un instante. Dudó. Prefirió mejor memorizar lo que encontrara de utilidad. Se concentró. Estaba por terminar con el tercer cuaderno cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Ah!

-¿Hiro?

-Baymax, me asustaste. Casi me da un ataque.

-Puedo ayudar…

-Ni se te ocurra usar tus desfibriladores, ya te dije que es sólo una expresión, - dejó salir aire que se le había atragantado, - por un momento creí que eras…

-¿Quién?

Miró la cabeza blanca, luego la caja.

-Nadie.

Revisó los prototipos y volvió a acomodarlos en la caja.

-¿Tadashi?

Miró al robot.

-No. creí que eras la tía Cass.

Ya se había acostumbrado a mentir.

Regresó las cajas a su sitio con todo y folders, cuadernos y prototipos. Todos excepto uno. Luego corrió al garaje, donde aún estaba gran parte de su maquinaria que antes había utilizado, a veces con Tadashi, para crear los microbots y también los trajes de súper héroes de Baymax y sus amigos. Quién se hubiera imaginado las posibilidades de esas mismas máquinas que antes solo hicieran a Megabot, con todo cariño. Todo estaba en el genio de quien las usara. Y el de Hiro era uno gigantesco. Baymax por su parte se limitaba a observarlo, a veces seguirlo en su ir y venir de una máquina a otra, una mesa a otra, igual que en la universidad. Cuando volvía tía Cass y lo encontraba ahí, no preguntaba. La mujer estaba más que acostumbrada y curada de espantos con las actividades en el garaje. Por suerte. Sólo le reñía cuando la comida estaba lista y se enfriaba con su tardanza. Al día siguiente de ese le preguntó:

-¿No crees que trabajas de más? Las clases terminaron.

-Sí, sí, tía. Pero estoy trabajando en proyectos de verano. Ya sabes, adelanto materias.

-Está bien, si eso quieres y te hace feliz. Solo no te malpases, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí tía….

-Te amo, mi pequeño universitario.

La mujer apretó la mejilla de su sobrino y besó su frente. Hiro se sobó la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, tía Cass.

-También a ti, Baymax.

-Y yo a ti, tía Cass- repitió el robot.

Un poco de labial rosado quedó en el vinil junto al ojo negro.

Esa noche, mientras unía unas extremidades a la base del armazón, miró a Baymax.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría de por qué todos se preocupan demasiado?

-Mis datos indican que el cariño, a medida que crece, genera deseo de bienestar por el ser querido. Y al ver al ser querido en un conflicto genera angustia y de ahí, preocupación.

-Realmente me estás diciendo lo mismo. Se preocupan porque me quieren. Yo estoy bien. Si me alimento, duermo lo necesario y mis estudios están impecables.

-Eso es correcto. También tus neurotransmisores no han mostrado cambios alarmantes.

-¿Entonces?

Baymax ladeó su cabeza, incapaz de generar una respuesta.

-Déjalo, amigo. Es algo complicado que ni yo ni siquiera tú podríamos explicar.

-Son las once y treinta y uno. Tía Cass no tardará en venir a pedirte que vayas a dormir.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Ante esa noticia Hiro se apresuró en atornillar.

-Sólo cinco minutos más.

Los cinco se convirtieron en diez, treinta, y hasta 120. Baymax lo arrastró hasta su cama. Pero el proyecto estaba avanzando muy bien. Podía considerarlo casi terminado. Solo unos ajustes, unas pruebas más, unos circuitos que conectar, unos transmisores y ya. Quería verlo ya terminado. Le urgía. En la madrugada despertó y continuó investigando en su tableta. Descargó algunos datos, enviándolos a la súper computadora de abajo, y se quedó dormido con el aparato sobre el pecho.

Al día siguiente recibió una videollamada de Honey mientras trabajaba. Apenas alcanzó a contestar tras cubrir el proyecto con una manta.

-¿Cómo vas? – preguntó la rubia tras saludar.

-Bien. Adelantando.

-Hasta la pregunta es tonta, ¿verdad? Para ti nada es complicado. En una semana mejoraste mi experimento de fraccionamiento químico, las ruedas de suspensión de Gogo y los láser de Wasabi. Y eso solo por mencionar nuestros trajes. ¿Cómo van esas botas?

Honey se veía realmente entusiasmada, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás en una manera ligeramente desordenada.

-Ya las terminé. Fue mi proyecto de semestre. Te enviaré un video de la prueba…

-Recuerdo que seguiste el diseño de los cohetes con los que estuviste fascinado de más chico.

-Así es. Y no estaba fascinado.

-Me contaron que los ponías en todos lados. Hasta un tenedor.

-Tadashi chismoso…

-¿Entonces en qué trabajas ahora? ¿Puedo verlo?

Hiro se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio al levantarse rápido del pc donde colocó el usb con el video.

-Aún no está terminado…no sé si funcione, es probable que no…pero si lo consigo, tú y los demás serán los primeros en saberlo.

Hiro ignoraba que al colgar, Honey llamó a los demás y confirmó que el chico estaba algo raro como Gogo creía. Wasabi supuso que sería el estrés. Fred, que era la edad excéntrica de todo genio loco.

Después del tratamiento de Baymax para el golpe, Hiro continuó con su proyecto. No quedaba nada que ensamblar, era solo cuestión de programación. Amaba la robótica. Esto era la parte más tediosa, pero sin ello sus inventos no funcionaban. Necesitaba toda la concentración, así que se encerró. La tía Cass no se alarmó con la encerrona, pero tras dos días de dejar platos de comida y recogerlos, tocó a la puerta. Al menos debía darse un baño y dormir en cama para variar. Iba a tocar una tercera vez cuando la puerta se abrió. Quitando las ojeras, algunos magullones y venditas por todas partes, la ropa desaliñada y el cabello revuelto, su sobrino se veía radiante. Se notaba su satisfacción. Tras besar la mejilla de su tía fue al comedor a terminar lo que ella le había preparado y desapareció en su cama por veinte horas. Baymax no supo explicarle lo que se traía entre manos.

Finalmente Hiro se decidió a descansar un poco de inventos y salir a pasear. Eso incluía a Baymax. La tía Cass no lo dejaría salir sin él, pensándolo como un chaperón o niñera, pero para Hiro era ya impensable andar sin su inseparable compañero hombre-malvavisco. Conocía bastante su ciudad, recorriéndola por las noches cuando iba a las batallas robóticas, y volando sobre ella en Baymax cuando luchaba con los otros Grandes Héroes, además de todas las escuelas en las que ya había estado para su corta edad: preescolar fue un suspiro, primaria un pequeño reto de tres años, la escuela superior un interesante curso de aprendizaje y de fastidio de cinco, graduándose a los doce. Se tomó una especie de año sabático ganando dinero en las batallas robóticas, y finalmente entró a la universidad donde seguía. Comparada con sus etapas anteriores, los retos impuestos por el Instituto Tecnológico eran más complejos, le deleitaban. Y si acaso se aburría, siempre surgía algún conflicto en el que su ingenio como líder del grupo de héroes era requerido. Incluso llegó a toparse con antiguos rivales de los combates de robots, el gran Yama incluido. Tuvo que resistirse las ganas de quitarse el casco y burlarse de él al verlo tras las rejas.

Al volver a casa por la tarde encendió la televisión aprovechando que la tía Cass estaba ocupada con el grupo de poesía alternativa en el café. Hizo zapping un rato hasta que llegó al canal del noticiero. Después de más de un mes en que los Grandes Héroes no habían sido requeridos por fin había algo interesante. Un robo con rehenes. Corrió al garaje y se colocó el casco. Se detuvo antes de presionar el botón de comunicación. Podía manejarlo solo con Baymax. Los demás estarían muy ocupados, y dentro de poco serían solo ellos dos, quizás tres, pero más probable solo dos. Avisó a su tía que saldría al Instituto unas horas, engulló la dona que ella le empujó a la boca y junto con Baymax se alistó para la misión. Su traje estaba resguardado en un baúl debajo de un par de cajas vacías para aparentar. Con el paso del tiempo había tenido que hacerle algunos ajustes, sobre todo las tallas, así como había tenido que pulir magulladuras y rallones pero era igual de perfecto. No necesitaba armas, su cerebro era suficiente. Y el robot contaba como un armamento completo.

Salieron por la puerta del Garaje volando a propulsión, cerrando la puerta con control remoto que solo él tenía. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar al banco. La policía estaba ya haciendo barrera humana afuera, expectante. Al verlos aterrizar retrocedieron. El Inspector ya era un viejo conocido.

-¿Con qué contamos?

-Parece ser un grupo de cuatro, armados. Tienen de rehenes a quince personas.

-Pan comido.

-¿Irán solo ustedes dos?

-Por supuesto. No hará falta más. ¿Cierto, amigo?

El robot asintió.

-Nos haremos cargo, Inspector Gadjet, ya verá.

-¡Ese no es mi nombre! – se quejó el hombre mientras el par de Héroes entraban al banco.

Todos los rehenes estaban recostados boca abajo y con las manos en la cabeza, algo típico de un asalto. Uno de los maleantes los vigilaba, cargando una gran pistola, probablemente automática, un pasamontañas cubriendo típicamente su rostro. Al verlos, les apuntó. A una señal de Hiro, Baymax alzó su propio cañón.

-Mejor baje el arma, amigo. Si nos ponemos a comparar, creo que sabemos quién va a perder.

-¿Ah sí? – el sujeto silbó y los otros ladrones dejaron de llenar maletas con dinero y se acercaron.

El escaneo de Baymax le indicó que había seis.

-Si miramos bien ahora, creo que sabemos quién va a perder en comparativa de números, - se burló el primero, aparentemente el líder.

-Probablemente. Pero no siempre el número es esencial en una pelea. Un solo átomo de uranio puede…

Se agachó a tiempo, el disparo zumbando sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veo, no quieren dialogar y hacerlo por las buenas. ¿Baymax?

El robot se alistó en posición de defensa según su base de datos de karate. Los ladrones empezaron a dispararle, apenas raspando la pintura roja mientras el robot avanzaba hacia ellos. Dirigido por Hiro, Baymax contó los seis disparos de cada arma, luego los derribó y dobló los cañones uno por uno. Orgulloso, Hiro se acercó a contarlos.

-¿Cinco? Baymax, ¿estás seguro de que eran seis?

-Eso indicaba mi escáner.

Cuando Hiro se dio cuenta, el criminal faltante ya había saltado de su escondite contra él. Rodaron y Hiro quedó debajo.

\- Esperábamos a todos los seis. Resulta un poco decepcionante. Solo ustedes dos no son ningún reto.

Hiro lo golpeó en la quijada y el sujeto se apartó de él. Se levantó. El sujeto se sobó el golpe y se levantó también.

-Así que no eres solo un mocoso dándole órdenes a tu robotito de combate.

Eso picó a Hiro. Baymax pudo detectarlo.

-Obviamente no. Soy el líder de los héroes.

-Veamos si es cierto.

El sujeto arremetió contra él y Hiro detuvo sus golpes y trató de atacar de vuelta, cuerpo a cuerpo. Hacía años, cuando niños, había aprendido artes marciales junto a Tadashi. Desde entonces, incluso como héroe y a la fecha, no había utilizado ninguno de sus músculos más que su cerebro para pelear, aunque estaba orgulloso de él. Esa pelea le probó más de un error.

Mientras Baymax caminaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo la batalla, incapaz de decidirse a actuar de algún modo en que pudiese ayudar a su amigo sin herir letalmente al otro muchacho, Hiro luchaba en vano con todo lo que podía. Los otros cinco los rodearon, dejando al robot atrás del círculo. Aunque logró darle algunos golpes, Hiro terminó en el suelo. Mientras los tipos se reían, su mente analizaba la situación: sus habilidades estaban oxidadas marcialmente hablando, y su traje, aunque ligero para ser armadura, resultaba poco apropiado para una pelea; sí lo había protegido de los peores golpes pero le pesaban las manos, la cabeza, las rodillas y los pies. Había intentado usar eso a su favor, pero en lo que asestaba el golpe con la gran manopla, el otro ya le estaba propinando dos golpes al pecho. Estaba agotado y algo magullado.

-Admiren. El líder de los Grandes Héroes de Sanfransokyo.

-Hiro... – nadie escuchaba al robot.

-Veamos quién eres en realidad.

El sujeto le sujetó por el casco y tiró con fuerza, tratando de quitárselo. Hiro lo sujetó y forcejeó. Otro de ellos le sujetó las piernas. Era como si fueran a arrancarle la cabeza a un muñeco articulado. Hiro trató de golpearlos pero el dolor le nublaba las ideas.

-¡Baymax!

Baymax por fin saltó al centro del círculo, apartó dando manotazos a los sujetos y cargó con Hiro, volando lejos de ellos. El muchacho se recargó en él, sobándose el cuello.

-No, no, por la puerta principal no… -su voz sonaba rasposa,- dirígete hacia atrás. La policía entrará y solo los verá a ellos...

-Bien.

Al entrar de vuelta al garaje, Hiro arrojo su casco con tanta fuerza que rebotó en una pared y derribó una caja con todo y piezas, desperdigándolas por el suelo.


End file.
